Talk:Diana of Themyscira (Prime Earth)
Name change Perhaps we should change this article's name to Wonder Woman (Diana Prince), while the New Earth Wonder Woman's article should be renamed Diana Prince (New Earth). I think we should do this because this article refers to the canon version of the character since The New 52 began, while the New Earth version is no longer canon. Just for simplicity's sake. Leader Vladimir (talk) 16:25, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :We'll get around to that eventually. I don't think we're ready for it yet, though, coding-wise. - Hatebunny (talk) 16:28, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :If anything, the previous should be at Diana of Themyscira (New Earth), which currently holds all the links. Diana Prince (New Earth) is someone else entirely. :But yeah, what Rab said. We don't know how to deal with the SEO name changes yet. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:30, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Picture Would anyone be against a picture change to the textless version of Wonder Woman Vol 4 36? --- Haroldrocks talk 20:33, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :Rathger not. But that's personal preference; I prefer Cliff Chiang. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:36, January 21, 2015 (UTC) ::I also prefer Chiang. And that particular image feels a bit busier than I'd like (not to mention anatomically head-shakey). - Hatebunny (talk) 20:40, January 21, 2015 (UTC) ::: Alright. Those answers are reasonable. I'm fine with keeping the one we have, then. --- Haroldrocks talk 21:05, January 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::That's why I prefer Chiang. At least it's anatomically correct. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:10, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Relationship with Superman I could add info about Superman/Wonder Woman, but I need context about where does it fit in Wonder Woman's character history. Leader Vladimir (talk) 17:24, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :WW's solo adventures and her Justice League adventures seem to run completely independent of eachother, without any clear indication on timeline. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:46, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::So we can assume they're concurrent with each other? Leader Vladimir (talk) 18:51, April 25, 2015 (UTC) True Origin So... After Rebirth, what do we know about her true origin? It is safe to asume everything releated to Themisyra after her departing was false (as shown in Rebirth), so it is safe to asume to she never was the goddess of War. All about Zeke, Hera, and the gods would be also false... Also, after Superman retcon, it is also safe to asume she never dated him... But now... What about her origin as daughter of Zeus, is it true? Do we know if it is true? We know now that her powers were given to her by the patron gods after leaving the island, so she could be only an amazon... (or not) What about her childhood? Was she a baby raised among adults? Or amazons are born from outside men sex? Was this even said if it was true or false? What about her traing by Ares in his youth? If we take into account Ares was always imprisioned, that would be false either... What other things were changed after Rebirth about her origin? Xelloss.nakama (talk) 19:14, July 4, 2017 (UTC) : James Robinson, the writer for the Children of the Gods story arc in the current Wonder Woman comic, confirmed in an episode of DC All-Access on the official DC Comics youtube page that Wonder Woman is still the daughter of Zeus and Hippolyta Post-Rebirth. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 12:32, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Wonder Woman theme Why not use the Wonder Woman theme? Batman and Superman use theirs.--FabioEscorpiao (talk) 16:39, June 11, 2018 (UTC) :The themes aren't really good for the visually impaired, and to the non-visually impaired, the color choices at times are weird and irrelevant. The purpose of the themes was to create some sort of grouping per character, but if it doesn't immediately show you which character is (baby blue! yellow! the other yellow! yet another yellow! red with unreadable links!) it fails in its primary function. Like a flag that has to say what it's the flag of. :The themes are nice for the Lantern Corps, but useless everywhere else. I strongly vote to remove all of them. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:46, June 11, 2018 (UTC) First Appearance While indeed her first "appearance" was Flashpoint #5 with the rest of the league, it was a vision, not a true appearance, her first full appearance was Wonder Woman Vol 4 1.Civil Warrior (talk) 22:02, July 27, 2018 (UTC) New image Thoughts on changing the main image to this new one? I think it's better than the current one - she takes up more of the image (less dead space) for one. Samohyeah (talk) 17:41, March 2, 2019 (UTC) :But the current is by an artist who has worked on her title rather than a variant cover artist who hasn't. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:08, March 2, 2019 (UTC) A little bird reminded me her tiara should be added to this page. I'll do my best to add it when I get home, but it may need to be "cleaned up/edited Jrolland194 (talk) 20:58, June 16, 2019 (UTC)